


F1 World - Marina Bay

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Pierre arrived in Singapore ready for the night time extravaganza that was the Singapore Grand Prix. But with Lando not due to land for another 24 hours Pierre will need to find another way to entertain himself.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/George Russell/Lando Norris
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Free Practice

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously: Magic Monza

Pierre beamed at the teenager and his slim frame as his head bobbed in and out of his crotch. Pierre moaned before leaning over to take Lando’s cock in his own mouth in a misshapen 69.

**F1 World - Marina Bay Free Practice**

Pierre arrived in Singapore feeling optimistic, two weeks ago in Italy he'd managed to score the best consolation prize for finishing in 11th and he had been smiling again ever since. The chauffeur took Pierre and his team to the fantastic Marina Bay paddock. Dropping his stuff in the Torro Rosso motorhome he set off through the paddock taking in the lights and glamour, the spectacle of F1 under the glorious night lights of the picturesque city of Singapore. 

Nearly two weeks had passed since his after-party with Lando and he couldn't wait to see him again. The McLaren driver however wouldn't arrive for another 24 hours. " _Why aren't you here naughty boy? Pierre = HORNY! ;) (Aubergine) (splash)"_ the French driver sent to Lando. It wasn't long before his phone vibrated. " _Media event :(. Might have to wait until the after-party again_." Lando replied, Pierre smiled, this he already knew but it was cute Lando felt the need to explain himself. 

A moment later Pierre's phone buzzed again, _"George is bored watching a film in the Williams motorhome. Send him a message (wink)."_ Lando suggested. Pierre read the message surprised, _[I guess he did say they were close friends]_ Pierre thought to himself. " _Are you sure, what if I have more fun with him? (Tongue out)"_ Pierre replied, " _you won't, but some fun is better than no fu_ n." Pierre swallowed hard and his phone buzzed once more, this time Lando had even sent George's contact details.

_[Fuck it,]_ the French driver rolled his eyes, " _Salut George, Lando says you need some entertainment. So do I. Do you want to come over?"_ Pierre exhaled sharply after hitting send, his heart racing. A few minutes went by with Pierre twiddling his thumbs nervously, his phone buzzed again causing Pierre to jump in fright. The Torro Rosso driver peered at his phone screen, it was Lando again, heart sinking Pierre opened the message. _“Just in case you forgot (wink) (devil) (aubergine).”_ As Pierre read the first message a second message came through, Lando had gone to the bathroom and sent a selfie of himself in the mirror, Pierre’s eyes were instantly drawn to the sight of Lando’s trousers pulled down and the McLaren driver’s peachy arse smiling back at him. Pierre’s cock quickly began to stiffen which he rearranged within his boxers.

Pierre’s phone buzzed again “Hey Pierre, I’m outside your motorhome! GR” The French driver’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, quickly straightening up his boner he made his way to the front door. Opening up there stood George, the tall slim Brit stood in the humid night air wearing a branded Williams F1 polo shirt with a pair of navy chino shorts and navy boat shoes. As the door swung open George’s face broke into a smile, “hey man, come in!” Pierre offered and George moved inside following Pierre to his cabin. “Take a seat.” Pierre gestured towards the bed and George sat down.

“Do you want a drink?” Pierre smiled, “Nah, you’re ok. Lando warned me about your cola trick.” George winked, Pierre smirked mischievously, “What else did he tell you?” he replied leaning closer. “Lando said you’re a nice guy, with a great smile.” Pierre’s face continued to advance, “gorgeous blue eyes, cute messy hair.” Pierre was within inches of George’s face and closing still, “a great body and that you smell amazing.” George breathed as Pierre’s lips met his.

The Torro Rosso driver pushed himself softly against George, both of them processing the sensational embrace that was taking place. Their tongues danced merrily as Pierre’s tongue wriggled between George’s lips and swirled around the inside of his mouth. The 21-year-old responded by advancing his tongue into the French boy’s mouth, blood rushed to his face and his cock while his heart hammered excitedly. The pair of them jockeyed for position in the other boy’s mouth, Pierre pushed forward leaning into George. The Brit relaxed his muscles allowing Pierre to push him backwards, George fell sideways on to his back with the French boy following him down.

Lifting his feet, George kicked off his shoes exposing his naked feet, swinging his hips and lifting them up to the bed. Pierre placed his hands on the bed and pushed himself up to allow George’s legs to pass underneath him whilst the French boy kicked off his trainers leaving on his white Puma trainer socks. Pierre grinned looking down on George’s skinny, hairy legs, the Torro Rosso driver lowered himself onto George’s stomach and they resumed kissing.

The Williams driver closed his thighs together trapping the French boy between them as they kissed. Pierre’s hands ran up the outside of George’s thigh, tickling the hairs on the English boy’s legs. The Torro Rosso driver’s hands slid inside George’s shorts and stroked the 21-year-old’s hamstring. George’s hands ran along Pierre’s sides and slipped underneath the French boy’s shirt. Pulling upwards, George lifted the shirt up and over Pierre’s head and dropped it to the side. George got a decent look at Pierre’s body, his tanned skin had a fair amount of dark hair between his pecs, his nipples were tight and erect, his abs were lightly defined and his treasure trail led down to his shorts.

Pierre returned his lips to George’s face and pushed his hand further inside the English boy’s shorts firmly grabbing the Williams driver’s arse through his boxers. The 21-year-old gasped through his nose as Pierre’s fingers squeezed his arse through the soft fabric. George unbuttoned his polo and broke their kiss again by pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on top of Pierre’s.

The French boy lowered himself again, sucking George’s neck. The Williams driver moaned as Pierre’s tongue pushed against his neck skin while Pierre’s lips sucked. George’s searching hands wandered across Pierre’s body down his sides and came to rest on the Torro Rosso driver’s arse. _[Nice and peachy]_ George smiled to himself as Pierre moved down to his pecs kissing between George’s muscular chest.

His tongue continued to descend over George’s defined abs and down to his belly button. Pierre’s tongue lapped at the mini hole in George’s stomach meanwhile his hands began to fumble around at the WIlliams driver’s short button. George’s hand responded by moving around to the front of Pierre’s shorts and locating the bulge at the front of them. Pierre popped open George’s shorts and in unison each grabbed the other’s hard cock in their hands.

There was a deep exhale from the pair of them as they ran their hands along each other’s shafts for the first time through fabric. George squeezed Pierre’s 6.5 incher through his shorts, the French boy felt thick and ready for action. Pierre had made his way inside George’s shorts and gently teased the Brit’s 8.5 incher with the back of his hand. The Williams driver’s cock pulsed angrily causing Pierre to pull away and smile up at him.

George quickly unbuttoned Pierre’s belt buckle and unbuttoned his shorts peeling them down along with his boxers in one swift motion. The Torro Rosso driver’s cock sprang free pointing straight upwards. Pierre leant in to kiss George again as he placed his fingers under the waistband of George’s navy boxer shorts and pulled them down. George pushed his hips upwards to allow Pierre to pull his shorts down below his knees before George kicked them aside. George’s cock smacked hard against his crotch, a neat arrangement of dark pubes located around the base of his massive cock and balls. “Fuck me, you’re huge!” Pierre exclaimed with a grin, George blushed.

The Williams driver took hold of Pierre’s cock in his hand as the French boy leant down taking George’s uncut head in his mouth, using his tongue ran it along the inside of George’s foreskin. The British driver exhaled deeply, his blue eyes spun wildly as the Torro Rosso driver expertly teased his pulsing head. George’s hand gripped Pierre’s hard cock and began to slowly jerk him, Pierre responded by opening his mouth wider and swallowing half of George’s monster. The Williams driver exhaled deliberately again as he watched Pierre’s fuzzy head begin to move up and down on his bellend.

Pierre’s throat sank on to George’s thick bellend and down his shaft, the French boy fought the urge to gag as he advanced towards the Williams driver’s bushy dark pubes. Pierre’s hands wandered across George’s rock hard body, the British boy’s abs were chiselled and the Torro Rosso driver’s fingertips explored their ridges. The 23-year-old’s fuzzy head bobbed up and down on George’s massive shaft sinking closer to his sweaty pubes each time he returned south. George jerked Pierre harder as the French boy’s mouth accommodated more of his pulsing cock. 

George’s balls quivered as the Torro Rosso driver’s gentle fingertips traced their along the wrinkly hairy skin. Pierre felt the vibration of George's quiver, he smiled to himself and sank the whole way down the Williams driver's massive cock. George could only grip Pierre's hard cock tighter. The British driver's wrist pumped a little faster on Pierre's crotch as the French driver's cock began to pulse in his hand. George's eyes rolled around in their sockets, the Torro Rosso driver's tongue slathered his hard pole hungrily. The English driver's eyes focussed in on Pierre's shaggy hair, "Pierre, move round so I can suck you too." George instructed, Pierre grinned and shuffled his body around whilst continuing to service George's rod.

Pierre's toned, tanned body, his golden skin smattered generously with hair across his legs and chest moved over the 21-year-old. George lowered his head to the mattress as Pierre swung his leg over the Williams driver's head and there hung his 6.5 inches in a nest of curly pubes. George reached up and pointed Pierre's cock towards his mouth, the French boy paused as for the first time The Williams driver devoured his pole.

George was pretty good, he paid plenty of attention to the head whilst making sure to hold Pierre’s cock steady and play with his balls all at the same time. The Williams driver’s tongue teased at Pierre’s slit prodding it tantalisingly before devouring Pierre’s entire rod again. The French boy’s thick head glazed George’s tonsils with an offering of precum. George smiled to himself through a mouthful of Pierre’s cock as he pushed up to the Frenchman’s pubes again.

The British driver’s own head felt incredible, Pierre’s tongue sent tingles through George’s body as the pair egged each other on with their oral skills. Pierre cleaned George’s long thick pole, feeling the muscle react to every movement of his tongue. Hungrily he pushed the Brit’s head to the back of his throat again and felt it throb inside him. George continued to slide along the French boy’s hard shaft as a cheeky thought came over him, he paused to wet his middle finger before tracing it around the French boy’s exposed entrance.

Pierre exhaled deeply through George's cock as the British boy's finger pressed at his ring before slipping inside. The Williams driver's wet tongue slathered along the French boy's pole which pulsed repeatedly in response to George's searching finger. Pierre's ring tingled as the tip of the British boy's finger prodded at him. A large offering of precum spread across George's taste buds, encouraged, he swallowed Pierre deeper still. George's own head pulsed again as the Torro Rosso driver's fingers continued to trace his balls. Pierre's oral skills were phenomenal, his tongue teased at the British boy's head which grew inside his mouth.

George's head rubbed Pierre's tonsils, the French driver sucked deeply on George's hard pole. The Williams driver's fingers swirled around the inside of Pierre's ring. The stimulation forced a growl out of the Torro Rosso driver whose mouth remained stuffed full of the English boy's throbbing monster. George’s wet mouth though was amazing, as his finger poked away pleasurably at the French boy’s hole, his tongue swirled around Pierre’s pulsing head then pressed tightly against his shaft as the Williams driver slid up it and into his crotch.

Along with the pleasure of George’s mouth and fingers, the English boy’s huge cock added to Pierre’s arousal. The Torro Rosso driver choked on George’s fat cock, the thick head pressed hard on his tonsils causing Pierre’s cock to pulse hard again in George’s mouth. The Williams driver’s finger wandered around inside Pierre’s ring stretching his opening a little wider. Pierre’s hairy balls felt tight as the French driver matched George’s rhythm and pressing his cock into the 21-year-old’s mouth. George’s hips stuffed his cock up into Pierre’s face, the English boy’s bellend constricted the Torro Rosso driver’s airway and Pierre could feel himself reach the point of no return.

“I’m going to cum.” Pierre groaned before returning George’s cock to his mouth and sucking hard. His hairy nuts juddered in their sacks forcing his milk down his shaft, the Williams driver hungrily sucked Pierre deeper and harder waiting for his imminent reward, George’s own hips bucked harder up into Pierre’s face. The grunts of the French boy through George’s cock announced the arrival of his orgasm. Pierre felt the jizz pumping from his balls through his shaft and unloading freely into George’s throat. The WIlliams driver’s mouth began to fill with Pierre’s hot seed as the thick jizz collected at the back of George’s throat. Still the cum poured into George’s mouth, Pierre continued to moan through his nose with George’s cock pressed against the ceiling of his mouth.

George swallowed the thick salty liquid, his tongue swirled around the 23-year-old’s head as Pierre’s orgasm finished. The English boy removed his fingers from Pierre’s arse, his tight ring returning to normal and George pulled off Pierre’s cock rolling the last globs of cum across his tongue before swallowing it. The French boy’s hot load, added to the ceiling of his mouth sliding over George’s swollen head teased his own balls. The Williams driver moved from between Pierre’s legs, the Torro Rosso driver allowing George to move under his leg then raising his hand George moved it behind Pierre’s head holding the French boy’s shaggy hair. He gently pressed Pierre deeper as he continued to bob into George’s crotch. George squeezed Pierre down harder still as his balls tightened, Pierre handled George’s cock pressing against the back of his throat fighting the urge to gag and a moment later a deep gasp from the English boy was followed by a throbbing sensation.

George’s thick head fired his cream up into the back of Pierre’s throat, the flavour of George’s cum filled the French boy’s taste buds as the Williams driver’s load emptied from his sack. Pierre swallowed every shot as the English boy fired repeatedly into his willing mouth. George’s thick shaft fired its final few shots before subsiding with a final deep groan. George’s hand released Pierre’s head, the Torro Rosso driver stayed attached to George’s cock a few seconds longer savouring the thick meat his lips were tightened around before sliding off it slowly and falling back on to the mattress.

Reaching over, Pierre pulled at George’s arm and the English boy allowed himself to swing around resting next to him. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling silently before Pierre spoke, “have you got anything planned after the race is over?” “Just the flight home I think, how about you?” George replied, “finding out what your cock feels like inside my arse I think.” Pierre beamed.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


	2. Chequered Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Singapore Grand Prix, Pierre Gasly and George Russell look to continue their fun with a familiar friend.

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Previously:

_The Torro Rosso driver’s hands slid inside George’s shorts and stroked the British boy’s hamstring. George’s hands ran along Pierre’s sides and slipped underneath the French boy’s shirt._

**F1 World - Marina Bay Chequered Flag**

Grosjean aimed his nose inside George’s Williams and all of the sudden the Brit was heading directly into the wall. CRASH, the sound of crumpling carbon fibre filled George’s ears as he came to an abrupt stop. “You ok?” George’s engineer asked over the radio. “Yeah fine, I got knocked into the barrier.” George replied dejectedly. He pulled himself out of his car and made his way back to the paddock as the cars continued to whiz past him. George returned to the garage and consoled his team before heading back to his motorhome.

Sat in the Williams motorhome, George watched on TV as Sebastien Vettel set off the fireworks and took the victory in Singapore. Lando’s McLaren crossed the line in 7th followed again by Pierre’s Torro Rosso in 8th. A wry smile crept across George’s face, _[Lando will be gobby as fuck later]_ he thought as he watched the drivers making their way up to the podium. _[Bahhh, fuck watching this]_ he flicked off the TV and headed into the paddock to mingle with the guests and fans. George loved the attention he was getting, the reigning F2 champion and future Mercedes F1 driver, fans wanted a picture with the potential ‘Next big thing.’

Pierre left his motorhome ready to party, 8th place and 4 points was a good weekend's work, but more importantly he was looking forward to punishing Lando again for beating him. The hot humid Singapore climate had him dressed in a short sleeved T-Shirt and Chino shorts. He entered the bar and scanned the room, the Racing Point drivers were already there, Lance Stroll and Sergio Perez were deep in conversation. Former champions-turned-pundits Jenson Button and Nico Rosberg we're sharing a joke with Mark Webber when a large hand rested on his shoulder. He swung round to see George towering above him, "hey hey " he beamed.

The McLaren boys arrived at the party fashionably late, Zack had plenty to talk about in the debrief, Lando had spent most of it daydreaming about cocks, 2 in particular! Lando scanned the room instantly looking for George’s big head towering above the rest of the people there. There! He could see George close to the bar talking to Pierre, “catch you later Carlos, have fun.” he smiled patting Carlos on the back leaving him to join his partners in crime.

“Hello boys.” Lando beamed, “Lando.” George saluted, Pierre just beamed at him. “Pierre, I take it you’ve had enough of looking at my arse today.” Lando teased, Pierre smiled back, “Just be happy I didn’t ram into the back of you.” Pierre retorted with a cheeky smirk, the three of them giggled together. “Do you guys want a drink?” Lando asked, both nodded and the teenager turned to head to the bar returning moments later with three beers.

“Merci.” Pierre smiled, taking a bottle from Lando, “Cheers mate.” George grinned as he did the same. “Lando, you’re having a beer this time.” Pierre started with a surprised expression. “Yeah.” Lando giggled, “I didn’t want to be the odd one out.” he continued, “makes sense.” George agreed. “Cheers.” Pierre announced raising his bottle and the other two clinked.

“How were your races then?” George started, a grin spread across Lando’s face while Pierre scowled at him. “This arsehole blocked me off again so he beat me to 7th place.” Pierre replied, “Well drive faster then and I will let you pass me, it's not my fault you like being behind me.” Lando winked. “What happened to you?” He continued facing towards George, “Romain happened, he decided to try and pass me when there was no space and ended up punting me into the wall.” George replied dejectedly, Lando and Pierre’s expressions softened, “ahh man that is shit.” Pierre offered, “well I’m sure Pierre and I can think of a way to make your day better.” Lando grinned taking a mouthful of beer before grimacing, “I don’t know how you guys drink this shit.” Pierre and George glanced at each other sniggering.

Draining their bottles Pierre and George glared at Lando, “some time today mate!” George goaded, Lando shot him a dark look. “Come on, drink up and we can have another beer in my motorhome.” Pierre smiled. Lando rolled his eyes and took a sip before placing down the bottle which still contained half of its liquid. George exhaled in disappointment grabbing the bottle and downing the rest, “come on now little man.” George teased holding his hand out for Lando to hold as Pierre led them away.

Heading back through the quiet paddock, the three of them made their way to the Torro Rosso motorhome and Pierre led them inside. Excitedly Lando kicked his shoes aside and jumped straight on to the bed, with a little more reservation George followed sitting down on the bed timidly. Pierre reached into the fridge and removed three bottles of beer popping off the caps and handing the boys one each. Lando scowled, “Dammit, I was hoping for more of that nasty coke.” Pierre grinned and joined them on the bed sitting upright and kicking his shoes aside. George peeled off his own shoes, placing them neatly at the side, “Cheers.” Pierre announced and the boys clincked their beers.

“So catch me up on what happened before practice.” Lando beamed, Pierre and George exchanged cheeky grins, “Nothing you haven’t seen before Lando.” George smirked, “I sucked George, George sucked me.” Pierre offered, “You never told me how big George was!” he continued looking a little annoyed. “I didn’t want to put myself out of business.” Lando grinned taking a swig of his beer, Pierre looked offended, “With your arse you’ll never be out of business.” Pierre smiled reassuringly resting his hand on Lando’s thigh, Lando returned the smile.

George watched them grinning, “aren’t you two a soppy pair.” he giggled, gulping down more beer. “Someone’s jeaaaaaloussss.” Lando teased, Pierre glanced at George who winked back at him. George placed his beer down on the side and jumped on top of Lando, startled the teenager spilt his beer over himself as George moved over him straddling his face. Pierre watched on sipping his beer and failing to contain his laughter as the pair began to struggle for supremacy. Lando had no chance, the tall Williams driver had all his weight on top of Lando’s chest. 

George took the beer out of Lando’s hand and passed it back to Pierre who took the bottle gladly before returning to Lando. The McLaren driver gulped, he knew what George was going to do next, _[I’m fucked!]_ he thought to himself. George went straight for his ribs and tickled hard, the teenager screamed at the top of his lungs as George’s fingers poked at his sensitive body. Lando squirmed and kicked as hard as he could but Pierre took hold of him by the ankles. The French boy jumped over Lando’s legs and pinned them together with his thighs before tickling at the soles of the teenager’s feet. “Fuckkkkkk.” Lando squealed, writhing uncontrollably Lando begged for mercy as the pair of them bullied him.

The air conditioning chilled the humid room, but the effort of both boys holding him down and Lando’s kicking soon made the temperature rise. “Please, please, pleaseeee.” Lando begged as George smiled above him triumphantly. The Wlliams driver rocked forward, balancing the weight of his upper body on his fist as his crotch hovered tantalisingly in front of the teenager’s face. Pierre also stopped tickling Lando’s feet and peeled off Lando’s sweaty sock, smiling he held it to his nose before taking in a deep breath. Lando watched George’s crotch as it hung there in front of his eyes, he reached up and undid the button on the Williams driver’s shorts.

Pierre picked up Lando’s foot and held it close to his face before running his tongue along the sole. Lando quivered as he opened the front of George's shorts, the Williams driver's 8.5 inch beast was already at half mast and growing as Lando's gentle fingers ran along the shaft. George watched Lando manoeuvring his cock, sliding the thin skin surrounding his pole before the teenager moved his neck forward to press his lips against George's pulsing purple bellend. 

Pierre's tongue rolled over each toe and along the sole of the McLaren driver's foot. Meanwhile the French driver's hands reached down to Lando's shorts quickly unbuttoning them, pulling them up his legs and off, closely followed by the teenager's boxers. Pierre kissed his way down Lando's skinny leg, sucking at the McLaren driver's calf, then the thigh before arriving at his crotch. 

George's thick head slipped between Lando's thin lips. The Williams driver's head worked it's way inside the teenager's mouth. George exhaled, closing his eyes as Lando's warm mouth enveloped his member. The McLaren driver loved the feeling of George's massive cock probing his head, the 21-year-old quickly advanced to the back of Lando's throat.

Underneath George, Pierre held the McLaren driver's hard cock and ran his tongue over his bellend. Lando's hips twitched as the Torro Rosso driver’s tongue swished around his swelling head while his fingers massaged the teenager's balls. Instantly Pierre remembered how great Lando tasted after their last encounter and now again he got to enjoy the taste of the horny teenager’s delicious cock. Pierre felt his thick cock harden between his legs as he devoured Lando’s 7.5 inches.

Lando felt incredible, the French driver’s juicy lips squeezed along the McLaren driver’s hard cock. In response, Lando’s cock pulsed excitedly inside Pierre’s mouth. Above Lando, George began to move his hips pushing his long fat cock into the teenager’s willing mouth. George’s massive head pressed into the teenager’s airway as the Williams driver gently thrusted inside him.

Pierre’s fingers traced Lando’s hole as he continued to bob on his cock. With his free hand, Pierre unbuttoned his own shorts and pushed them down to his knees. Spitting on his finger Pierre returned his hand to Lando’s hole again and pressed at the McLaren driver’s entrance. Lando pushed out instinctively allowing the French boy’s finger to enter him. Lando felt warm and tight - _[for now!]_ The Torro Rosso diriver’s knuckles sank into the cute bottom’s tunnel while his tongue slid along Lando’s pulsing cock.

George continued to bounce into Lando’s face, his cock poking through the side of Lando’s mouth. The teenager did his best to handle George’s chunky head, the Williams driver’s blue eyes watched on in awe while Lando capably handled his meat. The teenager’s tongue swirled around George’s head then along his thick pole. The Williams driver particularly enjoyed the feeling of his bellend pressing against Lando’s tonsils, he was amazed that the teenager was able to take it without gagging.

Lower down Lando’s slim body Pierre slid two fingers inside the youngster with increasing speed whilst he sucked at Lando’s toes. The Frenchman sucked hungrily at the McLaren driver’s toes, _[next is your hole]_ Pierre grinned to himself. Releasing Lando’s toes, Pierre kissed his way down the McLaren driver’s leg, inside Lando’s thigh and crouching down against the mattress he was now face to face with Lando’s loosened hole. The Torro Rosso driver watched Lando’s hole tighten up as he slowly withdrew his fingers.

Lando moaned through a mouth full of George’s cock as his ring clenched again. The 21-year-old continued to force his cock into the McLaren driver’s mouth. Lando could feel Pierre’s hands pushing his legs up by his hamstrings exposing hole again. The teenager emitted another groan through his nose as this time Pierre’s tongue slipped across his entrance. The Frenchman came back down again, this time stopping to plant a long kiss on Lando’s hole before swishing his tongue past it again.

George closed his eyes and threw his head back, Lando’s warm mouth was driving him crazy. Without looking down he reached down taking a handful of Lando’s hair, George’s hips pushed him deeper into the McLaren driver’s mouth and rewarded the youngster with a drop of precum. Lando tried to groan again but George’s thick meat thrusting into his mouth blocked the McLaren driver’s airway. George looked down watching Lando struggling to handle him and his face broke into a smile, the 21-year-old stopped pumping and pulled his cock from Lando’s abused mouth.

Pierre continued to lap at Lando’s other entrance, his hole tasted like heaven to the Frenchman. The Torro Rosso driver pushed his tongue into Lando’s ring swirling inside. The twink groaned again, he felt like the naughtiest little F1 slut in history. Lando’s mind raced enjoying the French boy rimming his entrance preparing him for the hard fucking he was about to receive, while looking up he could appreciate George’s amazing body, the chiselled abs which led down to his meaty cock. George took hold of his shaft and slapped his thick cock against the youngster’s face. Lando could only look back innocently, encouraging George to spank his face again with his hard rod. 

Pierre pulled away from Lando’s hole dribbling on his fingers and wiping it around his bellend. George jerked himself before spanking Lando hard in the face again, before lowering his hairy balls into the McLaren driver's mouth. Lando played with the 21-year-old’s balls using his tongue whilst he felt Pierre’s fingers rubbed more spittle around his ring.

It was George’s turn to moan, Lando’s tongue travelled lightly across the sensitive skin of his scrotum. The dark hairs trapped the humid air within them and Lando’s tongue released the flavour of George’s sweat across his taste buds. Pierre pulled himself in closer, taking hold of the teenager’s legs and steadying himself.

In an instant Lando had released George’s balls from his mouth and he grimaced hard. Pierre’s head pressed hard against his entrance for just a second before Lando’s moist hole allowed Pierre to enter. Lando felt his ring close a little, locking Pierre’s helmet inside him closely followed by the rest of the Frenchman’s throbbing shaft. George slapped his cock against Lando’s face again before resting his purple head on the twink’s lips.

Lando opened his mouth to let George’s pole enter him again whilst his ring opened wider around the invading French shaft. Pierre was feeling impatient, he quickly pulled himself backwards before entering again even deeper than before. Lando exhaled through George’s cock again as he endured the stretching sensation at both of his entrances. Pierre took hold of Lando’s hard 7.5 incher and ran his fist down the McLaren driver’s shaft. Lando grunted harder, being pleasured in three ways was too much for the body to process.

The Torro Rosso driver’s shaft travelled the length of Lando’s tunnel, stopped only by the bottom’s tight ring around his head before he used his weight to plunge back down again. Pierre’s pubes pressed against Lando’s smooth bum and they both groaned in acknowledgement. George turned around to watch the action behind him, Pierre’s beautifully tanned body rocking back and forth on Lando’s tight hole, his chunky French cock splitting the teenager in two. The Frenchman looked back at George, their blue eyes locked as the heat rose further still.

The Williams driver arched his back leaning closer to Pierre, who reciprocated by leaning forward allowing their lips to touch. “You taste like Lando.” George grinned, Pierre’s face broke into a smile as he continued to bounce on the teenager’s arse. The two kissed again whilst below, Lando ran his tongue along George’s veiny shaft. George and Pierre kissed deeper and harder than the first time, their tongues poking at the other’s mouth. Pierre instinctively rocked into Lando’s hole and jerked the bottom’s cock without breaking his rhythm whilst he tongue-wrestled with the 21-year-old. 

The two broke their kiss and stared at each other, Pierre flicked his eyes sideways telling George to go behind him. The young Brit needed no further encouragement, he turned back pulling his cock away from the teenager’s mouth and moving from above him. Lando watched on disappointed as George’s thick meat disappeared along with the tall racer. “Have fun.” Pierre giggled as George moved round behind him to take a look at the view. George leant down and levered Pierre forward a bit, the Frenchman pushed his weight forward, taking Lando’s legs up with him. The teenager’s hole was now exposed even wider as Pierre pushed Lando’s thighs down against his abs. In turn the Torro Rosso driver’s hole was also exposed to George who spread his cheeks apart to reveal Pierre’s pink hole.

George’s eyes lit up at the view ahead of him and with his thick cock was soaked in Lando’s spittle he wanted to get into Pierre as fast as possible. He attacked the French boy’s hole as the Torro Rosso driver pulled back from Lando’s. The Williams driver’s tongue poked into Pierre’s entrance, the 23-year-old’s ring allowing George access. Pierre could feel George’s cheeky tongue poking and prodding at him hurriedly before feeling it slip free, then Pierre could feel the presence of the tall Brit kneeling up behind him.

Pierre felt George’s right arm reaching across his chest from behind pulling him up straight. The French boy complied and pushed his cock halfway inside Lando before pausing. George’s thick head waited at Pierre’s entrance, the French boy remembered how thick the Williams driver had been in his mouth and braced himself. George’s right hand moved down to Pierre’s hips pulling the Torro Rosso driver back on to him.

George’s thick head pierced Pierre’s entrance, the French driver could only bite his lip and tremble as George’s monster invaded his hole. Lando beamed at Pierre, watching the 23-year-old’s face reacting to the increasing size of his hole. George’s eyes travelled up Pierre’s smooth, muscly back and rested on his neck. The Williams driver leant forward, pushing his hardness deeper into the French boy. His lips pressed against Pierre’s skin, he sucked hard at the Torro Rosso driver’s neck. Pierre felt somewhat soothed with George’s teeth biting into him, while the Williams driver’s tongue slathered along Pierre’s skin.

“Hold on.” Pierre asked George. The Williams driver paused and the Frenchman took a moment to steady himself. Holding Lando’s skinny ankles, he looked down at the twink’s hole rocking forward into it. George froze allowing Pierre to take control, the Torro Rosso driver began to pick up speed as his hard cock sank into Lando’s hole, rocking back, Pierre slid out of Lando and backed onto George’s shaft. With each thrust the 21-year-old advanced deeper into Pierre’s hole, the French boy breathed hard accepting George’s pulsing cock.

Pierre could feel his confidence growing, George’s cock was stretching him wider than ever before. Pain turned to stimulation and Pierre rocked harder, bumping into Lando’s crotch before reversing onto George’s pole. The Frenchman could feel George’s neat pubes stroking his hairy bum cheeks as he backed up harder and harder, then he felt skin. George’s thick cock had burrowed the full length of Pierre’s hole and the only bit missing now could only be reached by George taking control.

Lando was enjoying the view from the mattress, his legs pinned him down with the weight of the Frenchman drilling his cock deep into Lando’s belly. The teenager grunted with joy each time Pierre’s weight thudded into him again. Reaching for his own solid cock, the bottom stroked his 7.5 inches. Pulling back his foreskin, the teenager unleashed a wave of pent up precum which rolled down his shaft. Pierre’s eyes were instantly drawn to Lando’s cock grinning down at the teenager. The Frenchman lifted Lando’s skinny legs up resting them on his shoulder and then paused leaning back. “You want to take control?” he suggested back to the Williams driver. There was no answer, Pierre just felt George’s large hands press against his hips and 8.5 of thick English cock crash into his sphincter. 

Both Lando and Pierre whined excitedly as the force of the horny WIlliams driver wowed them. George’s nuts were driving him crazy, he had patiently waited for Pierre to get used to his massive cock, now it was his time to have fun. Pierre bent over in front of George and moved close to Lando’s face, their lips met and parted allowing their tongues to dance together.

George was in no mood to be slow and gentle anymore, Pierre’s hole was begging him to be punished. The Williams driver slammed his cock deep into Pierre’s tight belly, the French driver’s cock in turn slammed into Lando’s smooth twink belly beneath them both. George pulled his cock back the full length of his veiny shaft, watching Pierre’s ring sliding along it as he withdrew. George gritted his teeth and plunged himself in hard again, his pubes mashing themselves against Pierre’s soft arse.

Pierre moaned through his nose, Lando’s mouth was amazing as ever, kissing the twinky teenager excited him no end. As his cock tunnelled into the willing McLaren driver’s hole his skinny body writhed ecstatically. The cheeky face of the horny teenager begging him for more made Pierre’s nuts churn, he wanted to explode all over Lando’s skinny little body. Pierre knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to cum for too long, George’s cock reached parts of him that he had never experienced before. The 21-year-old’s thick head stroked Pierre’s G-spot with increasing ferocity as he pummelled the French boy’s hole.

The race to cum was on and George was in pole position. Pierre’s hole was incredible, the French boy put up no resistance to the increasing force the young Williams driver was ploughing him with. George’s tight nuts connected with Pierre’s hole each time the toned Brit thrusted into him. Pierre struggled to contain himself, he didn’t know which part he was enjoying more, the deep anal penetration or Lando’s twink hole hungrily swallowing his cock. The flavour of Lando’s taste buds helped tease the horny Frenchman as their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

The winner however was the slutty bottom, Lando grunted and moaned as Pierre’s cock pounded him with the force of his and George’s weight behind it. The teenager jerked himself hard and fast feeling his balls combust. Pierre watched on with delight as the McLaren driver's head expanded above his fist. Lando's cream accelerated up through all of the 7.5 inches of his hard pole firing intensely across his tanned abs and pecs. George couldn't see the show but Lando's familiar whimpers told him the story. The 21-year-old gripped Pierre's hips tighter crashing them both into the twinky bottom.

The McLaren driver's orgasm continued for what seemed like more than a minute. Slamming into Lando's tight hole, Pierre's cock felt positively amazing. The image of the squirting teenager pushed him to the very edge, his scrunched face, contracting abs and shallow breaths. Behind him, the Williams driver plunged into him again, George's thick 8.5 incher rebounding off Pierre's g-spot. "UHHHH! I'm going to shoot!!!" Pierre gasped helplessly. George made sure to pull Pierre all the way back this time, craning over the French boy to make sure he was free from Lando's hole.

Lando lay there recapturing his breath, his eyes travelled down his cum soaked body. Hearing Pierre groan he braced himself, the French driver's cock popped free from his hole swinging freely as George pounded him from behind. A deep grunt announced the arrival of Pierre's hot load, the Torro Rosso driver threw his head back as his cock began to spasm without being touched. Thick strands of silky jizz hurtled through the air errantly, Pierre's warm seed glazed the teenager's skin whilst his eyes flickered involuntarily as the orgasm overcame Pierre. The 23 year-old's body juddered as the final waves of his climax swept through him, "FUCK!" He spat one final time before exhaling deeply and his eyes refocused on Lando's cum drenched frame as George hammered his behind.

The Williams driver drove his cock deep into Pierre a couple more times, the French boy's hairy arse cheeks vibrated off George's crotch. The 21-year-old released his grip of Pierre's hips, pushing the Torro Rosso driver forward and pulling himself back. Pierre's ring snapped shut as George's thick shaft slid beyond his stretched entrance. 

The Williams driver closed his fist and pumped himself furiously. Free from his impaling Pierre crawled up alongside Lando and collapsed onto his back next to the messy teenager. Resting his head on Lando’s shoulder, they both watched the pale 21-year-old approaching his orgasm. George jerked himself with increasing vigour, the boys watched his pecs flexing, his tight tendons protruding, his abs tightening, his treasure trail leading down to his hard 8.5 inch beast. The purple head stared back angrily at Lando and Pierre as it pulsed with increasing frequency while the English boy’s hand pleasured his shaft. Lando glanced up quickly at George’s face, he was pink and breathing quickly as his eyes travelled across the bodies of the two naked F1 stars in front of him. 

George’s hairy nuts exploded under him, his eyes flew wide open and he began to spasm uncontrollably. Lando and Pierre watched the eruption, George pointed his cock towards them and slightly upwards as his seed fired out of him like hot lava. Ropes of warm jizz sprayed across the two driver’s abs as they lay there in a trance. George’s orgasm lasted for a good 10 seconds firing 6 shots of creamy liquid before he closed his eyes and huffed one more time before looking back at the two boys in front of him.

“You done?” Lando asked cheekily. George exhaled and went to lay down on his side between the two drivers, Pierre shuffled over to make some space for him, the Frenchman then curled behind George hugging him as a big spoon. "Thank you sexy boy, your huge dick is amazing." Pierre smiled. Lando rolled his eyes smiling, "well I'm messy as fuck so I'm gonna have a shower." He announced pushing himself up. "You can use the towel in there." Pierre called as George nuzzled back into him. "You ok George?" "Yeah, just knackered." George whispered. "Go to sleep." Pierre replied softly into George's ear as the Williams driver drifted off.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
